User talk:Miyanlove
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Eyeshield-logo 400x200.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:03, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, I saw your message. But, can you explain to me what you mean? I can't get it. Sorry for seeing it late. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 14:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I think the template could be like Fairy Tail's (It's Gray's anime gallery the link is directing). A template based of that. I know that in the other wikis, they just type out the code to make that heading but I wish that it will be a template here so that the users won't have to bother copy pasting the code. And, can you check out what's wrong with this template? Seems like I messed up. Anyway, thanks for offering to create the template! :) 2SilverClaimers (talk) 18:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:Templates and some other things RE:Image Gallery I saw it and it's perfect! And about the different colors for the heading, I guess we should include Rairei in discussing it. Though I think that the colors of the team's uniforms can be the colors.... RE:Switch and Toggle Thanks for checking. The reason I asked you to check it was in my laptop, it doesn't work at all. I tested the other wiki's versions and they all work fine, so I wondered if I messed up with it. About the duplicate, it's okay. We are humans, we all make mistakes. RE:Adoption For that, I'm actually thinking about it too. When I first came here, the sole admin is inactive. I contributed for a while, then went on hiatus. When I came back, I saw that admin hadn't even returned. For the user who will adopt this wiki, I think we should also discuss this with Rairei. That way, we will see who is the one worthy to adopt this wiki. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 14:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Miyan! Rairei replied to me about adopting the wikia and said that if it is possible, the two of us will be the admins. Should I just adopt it and appoint Rai as admin after I became one? Looks like she's preparing for her graduation ceremony that's why she can't be on the wiki for a lot of time now. But I'm sure that once it's finished, she will be on the wiki for longer periods of time. So, should I do it? 2SilverClaimers 18:26, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Volume Box Template Hi, can I ask your opinion on what color should the volume box template be? I'm thinking about making one to change the List of Eyeshield 21 chapters with the chapters being grouped into their respective volumes. The one I'm doing is like the Rave Master Wiki's one but I'm trying to change the color to make it something like the colors of Eyeshield 21. It's located at the second part of my sandbox (I don't like creating multiple sandboxes as I normally forget about the other sandbox). Hope it doesn't bother you! 15:37, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Then it should be something like this. Sorry for the late reply (it was 2 in the morning here when you replied. Time zones suck) 18:06, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello, seeing as you seem to be more familiar with HTML codes and such I was wondering if you'd be able to make one of those sliders for the home page? I don't really know how to make one?? Rairei (talk) 11:19, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, sorry I looked it up and it looks easy so I think I can do it myself haha. I can't find something for music though, I think something like the Kuroko no Basuke music page would look good, maybe you could help me with that if you have the time? Also the logo you made looks perfect, better than the original. I think we also need to change the background. Aah thank you! Rairei (talk) 14:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that and about the rules, I don't know much about them but all I know is I want the templates rounded. Sorry 'bout that. I'm Asian as well you know, just in Europe. 18:53, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by "Back-on's discography" Rairei (talk) 11:22, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. I think I've got the ones for the character songs. I've found a few pictures but I'm not sure if they're the correct ones, and I don't think some of the singles even have a cover for them. Rairei (talk) 14:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC)